


Eight Feet of Water

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nerd Derek Hale, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: In which, BHHS decides their students need to spend an afternoon in a pool and Stiles is braindead because Derek Hale - Stiles' crush and nerd extraordinaire - has abs and biceps out the wazoo





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of, half-inspired by a Dutch commercial. I mean, your muse has gotta come from somewhere, right?
> 
> (Also, nerd!Derek, because _nerd!Derek_ )
> 
> (Also, if you know where the title is from *shoots finger guns*)

Stiles feels like he’s going to burst out of his own skin with nerves and excitement.

BHHS had decided - for some unknown reason, but Stiles isn’t going to bother correcting them - that sending a bunch of sixteen year olds to the local swimming pool for an afternoon was a good idea. He takes a moment to thank every deity out there before he steps out into the pool area.

It’s not like he’s very confident about his body or something - he’s not _ugly_ by any means, but he’s no Chris Evans - but he knows some people who are and dear Lord, is he looking forward to seeing those in swimwear.

It’s probably kind of perverse of him, but whatever, he’s a _teenager_. He’s allowed to find others hot for no reason, it comes with the territory. He would say he’s mostly looking forward to seeing Lydia in a bikini, which is true to some extent, but what he’s _really_ excited for is Derek Hale.

Mainly because Derek Hale is cute as fuck, wears glasses, and oversized sweaters and blushes at the smallest things and Stiles may or may not have a crush on him, but he’s also _hot_.

Of course would go for the hot, cute nerd. Of freaking course. Apparently he’s a masochist.

He’s just debating hot tub versus main pool when Derek Hale steps out of the changing room and his heart literally stops beating for a second because _Forgive me Father, for I have sinned_.

Derek Hale, nerd extraordinaire, has biceps and abs out the _wazoo_. Stiles is probably braindead.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek says, an excited smile on his face. “Aren’t you going to jump in.”

“I, uh-” he says eloquently, _fuck_. “I was, until-”

He stops then and tries his best not to ogle Derek but it’s _so hard_ when Derek is standing right there! In front of him! Being all cute and hot and oh my god, these trunks just got tight, oh fuck.

“Until?” Derek asks, smile still plastered on his face. Stiles swallows and feels his face turn red. He hopes Derek thinks it’s because of the warm, humid air and not because of his general presence, because Derek is probably straight and even if he weren’t he’d never go for someone like Stiles because Derek is _cute and hot oh god_.

“Never mind. Want to jump in?”

“Of course! Let me just put down my towel.”

Derek walks over to the plastic chairs set up by the edge and Stiles not to gawk too much. He fails spectacularly, because Derek’s back muscles are freaking works of art and he has two dimples at the end of his spine that Stiles would really like to kiss.

“Well?” Derek asks, raising an eyebrow and nodding towards the pool. Stiles, swallows, mentally prepares himself and walks over to Derek.

“You ready?”

Derek nods and smirks, bracing himself before he - oh my god, _oh my god_ \- backflips into the pool.

 _Braindead_.

-

They’re changing when Stiles makes up his mind. The changing cabins are cramped and he can’t even spread his arms, but he has enough room to write a note. He knew the pen and paper would come in handy.

His hands are trembling and his handwriting looks _awful_ , but sue him! It feels like his entire life will depend on this freaking note, which might be a bit melodramatic, but it’s _Derek Hale_.

He walks out of the cabin in a daze, heart pounding in his throat as he runs his hand through his wet hair. Derek is sitting five ones to the right from his - yes, he looked which cabin Derek entered, sue him - and throws the note under the door.

Then he runs away. In a manly fashion. Totally.

He’s about ready to tear out his hair from anxiety when Derek runs out of the building, a huge smile on his face - the _dimples are out_ , someone call 911 - glasses on his face. Stiles thinks he might die.

“Is this-” Derek says, the note crumpled in his fist. “Is this really from you?”

“Uh. Yes?” he says, mostly because Derek’s standing in front of him, practically _glowing_ at the thought of Stiles asking him out and his brain is short-circuiting.

“Good.” Derek’s voice is soft and small and he’s wearing a sweater again and Stiles wants to hold him and never let him go. “Good, ‘cause I would really like it if you did that. Take me out on a date, I mean.”

“Good,” Stiles echoes, and Derek kisses him.

-

**Epilogue:**

“Dude, it’s after closing time!” he says as he changes into his trunks. They’re at the Beacon Hills swimming pool again and it’s been, god, twelve years since Stiles has been here? Time flies when you’re about to turn thirty, dear lord.

“I know,” Derek says, already changed. Stiles would push him over if he wouldn’t lose his balance in the process. “Now get your skinny ass into the pool.”

“You like this skinny ass,” Stiles mutters, and he yelps when Derek slaps it.

“That’s why we’re here.”

Right, because that’s totally not cryptic or anything. Maybe Derek’s been spending too much time with professor Deaton, Stiles _knew_ he should’ve talked Derek out of grad school.

That’s a joke, by the way. Stiles is all for Derek pursuing his own passions even if they have nothing to do with him.

“The pool’s creepy this late at night.”

Derek rolls his eyes and pushes him towards the edge until the tips of Stiles’ toes are hanging over it. It does look tempting, actually, and if it weren’t for Derek’s arms around his waist he’d have jumped in. Derek hooks his chin over Stiles’ shoulder, and Stiles shivers as the stubble rubs against his skin.

“Remember how dazed you looked when we stood here thirteen years ago?” Derek whispers and Stiles can do nothing but nod. He’s overcome with the urge to kiss Derek, just like all those years ago.

“Dude, I had the biggest crush in the world on you and then suddenly you were there, all muscles and smiles. It wasn’t fair.”

He can feel Derek smile against his skin, and he presses a kiss to the crook of Stiles’ neck.

“I brought you here today to ask you something,” Derek says, voice soft and quiet. Stiles’ heart starts pounding again, because _oh my god, is Derek doing what he thinks he’s doing._ “Will you marry me?”

Derek removes his arms and Stiles falls into the swimming pool.

When he breaks the surface, Derek is snorting with laughter, doubled over, and Stiles feels breathless because _eye crinkles and teeth_. Derek jumps in then, splashing Stiles with more water but Stiles can’t even bring himself to care because they’re _here_ and Derek just asked him to marry him.

“Of course I’ll marry you, oh my god,” he says when Derek’s standing in front of him, water dripping from his hair as he looks up at Stiles from under his lashes.

Derek smiles and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, okay??? I just really enjoy fluffy schmoop with nerd!Derek??? Aaaah???
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please, please, please, lemme know what you thought. I will sacrifice my sister for feedback.
> 
>  
> 
> [Also I have a Tumblr where you can see me cry about Hoechlin as Clark Kent and my crush because my life is one big emo party!!!](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
